


we could compile; a poem comprise

by Enigel, Esmenet, Jennifew, Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels), lian



Category: AO3 RPF - Fandom
Genre: Did Our Duty For Archive And Fandom, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-13
Updated: 2010-09-13
Packaged: 2017-10-11 18:52:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/115788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enigel/pseuds/Enigel, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esmenet/pseuds/Esmenet, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jennifew/pseuds/Jennifew, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lian/pseuds/lian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>meta poem<br/>instantaneous<br/>and unabashedly -- silly</p><p>birthday party; AO3</p><p>drunk revellers post</p><p>nonsense</p>
            </blockquote>





	we could compile; a poem comprise

> J  
> 

  


>   
> 
>
>> we could compile
> 
>   
> 
>
>> a poem comprise      
> 
> 
>   
> 
>
>> of chat lines; a    
>> 
>> blurry nspashot
> 
> Enigel  
>
>> and tpyoes       
> like leaves of a thesaurus
> 
> Esmenet
>
>>       
> off andom in hits heyday
> 
> J
>
>>   
> of innocent revelry
> 
>   
> Esmenet  
>
>>      
> of right now      
> of chatlogs
> 
>   
> 
>
>>                                                _allison m., aside: <3_
> 
> J
>
>>    
> and the iron      
> rule of poetic line       
> breaks      
> completely random
> 
> Esmenet     
>
>> free verse
> 
>   
> lanna     
>
>> so much depends
> 
> J
>
>>       
> but beautifully evocative
> 
>   
> lanna     
>
>> on a red wheelbarrow       
> which ate the plums
> 
>   
> J
>
>>       
> with onions       
> and straw
> 
>   
> Esmenet
>
>>       
> and garlic
> 
>   
> J 
>
>> \-- autumn
> 
>   
> 
>
>>                   _Enigel,  aside: mm, garlic_
> 
> J    
>
>> a whiff os smoke    
>> 
>> and slash
> 
> lanna     
>
>> but a whimper
> 
> Esmenet   
>
>> the red leaves of pr0n blow across the interwebs
> 
> J    
>
>> the typoes giggle hysterically
> 
> Esmenet     
>
>> like
> 
>   
> 
>
>> red leaves   
>> 
>> but with porn
> 
> J  
>
>> with a touch or apprehension
> 
> Jennifew     
>
>> cherryblossoms
> 
> lanna     
>
>> breeding lilacs out of the dead land
> 
> J 
>
>> swaying seductively  
>> 
>> ahahaha 
>> 
>> a hyena in the night, laughter.
>> 
>>                                                _J, aside: (cough)_
>> 
>>  _Derry, aside: I'm not sure if it's the painkillers or if this is genuinely the funniest thing I've read in weeks. I suspect the latter. *g*_
> 
> J  
>
>> a hurt/comfort scene
> 
> Esmenet     
>
>> like mist   
>> 
>> falls upon the land
>> 
>> softly   
>> 
>> with lots of blood 
>> 
>> and hugs
> 
> J  
>
>> "it can't be wrong   
>> 
>> it feels so right"  
>> 
>> the uke weeps
> 
> lanna     
>
>> but is is ssc?
> 
> J   
>
>> softly
>> 
>>  _allison m., aside:  (somebody better post this.)_
> 
> J   
>
>> (...ssc?)
>> 
>>  _minkhollow, aside: And I need to wander off for a while; might be back later. Lovely chatting with you all!_
> 
> J
>
>> (a fangirl's plea)
> 
> lanna     
>
>> (safe sane consensual)
> 
> Enigel     
>
>> (safe sex comfort?)
> 
>   
> 
>
>> (oh.)
> 
> J   
>
>> (komplett random eingestreute  
>> 
>> deutsche Wörter
>> 
>>  _Esmenet, aside: (someone had better have these chatlogs saved.)_
> 
> J  
>
>> a last hope!
> 
> lanna     
>
>> I am my own souvenier
>> 
>>  _Enigel, aside: (they are saved :D)_
>> 
>>  _message, aside: elfwreck has left the room_
>> 
>>                                                _Esmenet, aside: yessssss._
> 
> J    
>
>> a Mountie's righteous fury
> 
> Esmenet     
>
>> like silver rain
> 
>   
> 
>
>> a fangirl's tears
>> 
>>                                                _Derry, aside: Right, I'm off. I may well be back later._
> 
> J    
>
>> elfwreck
> 
> Enigel     
>
>> (safer than the hurtee in the arms of the comforter!)
> 
> J  
>
>> has left the  
>> 
>> room    
>> 
>> so has derry
> 
> Esmenet     
>
>> as she sees her fanon Jossed
>> 
>>  _message, aside: Derry has left the room_
> 
> J  
>
>> buggered, bellows the age  
>> 
>> of sail fan
> 
> Jennifew     
>
>> и русские слова тоже
> 
> lanna     
>
>> rum sodomy and the slash
>> 
>>  _J, aside: ...now I gotta think of sailormoon.  
> _
>> 
>>  _Enigel, aside: ahahaha_
> 
> J  
>
>> TUXEDO MASK! ein Ruf   
>> 
>> in der sternenverhangenen Nacht
> 
> Esmenet     
>
>> nay, cries the fangirl   
>> 
>> it is TUXEDO KAMEN.
> 
> J 
>
>> TEAM MASK! comes the angry  
>> 
>> retort, full of conviction   
>> 
>> Team Kamen, bah
>> 
>>                                                   _message, aside: were_duck has entered the room_
> 
> J   
>
>> were_duck   
>> 
>> has entered -- -- 
>> 
>> \---   
>> 
>>                                                 _were_duck, aside: you guys are geniuses_
> 
> J    
>
>> silence.
> 
> Esmenet     
>
>> this abyss of insanity
> 
> J 
>
>> full of warmth and admiration   
>> 
>>  _Enigel, aside: ooh! this reminds me to fix the werewolf tag_
> 
>   
> 
>
>> das geht runter wie Rum!
> 
> Esmenet     
>
>> is filled with the howls   
>> 
>> of happy fans
> 
> J    
>
>> of angry pleasure
> 
> Esmenet     
>
>> and angry ones  
>> 
>> and sadness
> 
> J   
>
>> and wangst
> 
> Esmenet     
>
>> and squee.
> 
>  
>
>>                                     _lanna, aside: fandom teaches me other language through the power of google translate_
> 
> J   
>
>> yay -- the rallying cry!   
>> 
>> yayayayay! NEW CHAPTER
>> 
>>                                                   _Amelia, aside: okies, I'm off for a bit. back later!_
> 
> J       
>
>> IN THIS WIP
> 
>   
> 
>
>> \-- bliss
> 
>   
> 


End file.
